May and Drew's fifty kids
by pokemonisthebest
Summary: Basically, a totally random fic with a chapter for each of May and Drew's fifty kids.
1. A is for Adam

**Me: OK, this is totally random. May and Drew married, moved to Floaroma Town in Sinnoh, and had fifty kids! Drew wanted to move to Jubilife City, but when May didn't talk to him for a whole month, he relented.**

**May: Don't own pokemon.**

**Drew: On with the story!**

Chapter 1: A is for Adam

Adam was nervous. It was his first contest, and the competition was fierce. He looked in the mirror. He was the spitting image of his father, and that comforted him a little. His father had once said to him,

"The key to success is good, hard training."

His mother had contradicted him.

"No, the key to success is caring for and trusting your pokemon!"

His father had smirked.

"Oh yeah? If your technique is so much better than mine, then how come when we both stopped coordinating, I had more ribbon cups?"

And then his mother had stormed upstairs in a tantrum. His father had sighed.

"Your mother can be so childish."

"But that's one of the things you love about her, right?"

His father had smiled.

"Yes, Addy. Yes it is."

"Now, give a great hand for our next contestant, Adam, from Floaroma Town!"

Adam snapped out of his memories, and fumbled for his pokeball. He ran on stage, and shouted,

"Luxio! I choose you!"

The little blue pokemon came out through a white beam.

"Now, use swagger!"

Luxio started strutting around the stage. Adam threw a sitrus berry up into the air.

"Luxio! Bite!"

Luxio's flexible joints jumped into action, and Luxio leapt into the air, swallowed the berry, and landed on all four paws.

The applause was thunderous. Adam bowed, and when he raised his head, he saw that Luxio was still bowing.

"Luxio, that's enough."

Luxio kept bowing.

"Luxio, that's ENOUGH!"

As Adam, pulled Luxio off the stage, he muttered,

"Honestly, anyone would think you were Dad's pokemon."


	2. B is for Beth

**Me: Whoa...this feels so weird...**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: I'm using wordpad instead of microsoft word...**

**May: Hihihihihihihihihi...**

**Me: Hey...have you been eating xxDrewxXxMay4ever's sugar supply?**

**May: Yesyesyesyesdon'townpokemononwiththestorystorystory!**

Chapter two- B is for Beth

Beth was walking at a brisk pace. Her spirits were high, and her chin was up. She was ten years old, and her journey to become a pokemon master had just begun. She felt so happy and excited, she just had to let out her first pokemon.

"Turtwig! Let's go!"

Turtwig came out, and looked expectantly at Beth.

"OK, Turtwig, we're going to try and catch a new member for our team!"

"Turtwig turt!"

They were both eager, and as they rushed down the path to Oreburgh City, Beth almost tripped over her own feet. A Starly hopped out in front of her, and her hands couldn't fly fast enough to her pokedex. She knew exactly what it was going to say, but just the thrill of doing it satisfied her.

"Turtwig- let's catch it! Let's go, razor leaf!"

"Staaaarly!"

A direct hit. Starly was not to be beaten, though, and used wing attack. Turtwig didn't move fast enough, and thudded to the ground. He was knocked out, and, extremely worried and a little bit disapointed, Beth returned him.

"Can't catch a simple Starly? You're weaker than I thought you were, and that is saying something."

A feminine voice came from behind her. She twirled around, and saw a young girl, perhaps a little older than her. She had long purple hair, and ice blue eyes.

"I am..."

"Beth Andrews, I know. I'm Paula Shinji."

Beth smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Paula didn't shake.

"Unfortunately, I cannot return the compliment. I didn't come to make friends. I came to battle, and lower your self-esteem as much as possible."

Beth was a little taken-aback.

"You sound like my dad. Are you sure we're not related?"

"If we were, I wouldn't be so much better than you, so that'd be a definite no."

Beth didn't know how to answer that, so she just said,

"Um...I can't battle right now because..."

"Your Turtwig just got creamed by that Starly, I know."

Beth flared up.

"He didn't get creamed, he put in a direct hit!"

"One that didn't do much damage, yeah."

Beth put up her fists, and ran at her full speed ahead.

"Put 'em up, you big scaredy cat! Put 'em up, fight like a woman! Put 'em up!"

Paula simply stepped to the right, and Beth crashed to the ground.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to smash your confidence into little tiny pieces later."

Paula left. Beth stared after her, wondering, "What the heck just happened?"


	3. C is for Connor

**Me: The only reason I'm updating so fast is 'coz I've got chappie 4 all planned out! And by the way, Paula Shinji is Dawn and Paul's kid, and apparently she has mainly inherited traits from her father.**

**May: There we go! I've finished all the sugar supplies in the world!**

**Drew: Heheh...she forgot about Drew's sugar supply! (crams a ton of sweets into his mouth)**

**May: Drew...why are you eating... oh no...**

**Drew: Whoopee! Doesn'townpokemononwiththestory!**

Chapter Three- C is for Connor!

"Prinplup! Bubble beam!" commanded Connor. That was it. Geodude was knocked out.

"Well, Connor, you are certainly very strong!" Roark smiled as he handed Connor his Coal Badge. "You are the son of the famous coordinating couple, are you not? No wonder! I have heard stories that they can beat anybody thay want to!"

Connor beamed. He liked to hear praise of his parents.

Josie and John were watching through the keyhole.

"Let's steal that Prinplup!"

John grinned a goofy grin, and made to open the door. Glameow scratched him on the nose.

"You idiot! You can't just barge in there and grab it! It's way too predictable!" a thought dawned upon her face. "Or perhaps...the predictable thing to do is the unpredictable...in which case, the unpredictable thing to do is the predictable thing to do!"

Josie smiled in understanding, but John screwed up his nose, and said,

"Huh?"

Josie sighed at the simplicity of her brother, and Glameow collapsed.

"Why do I even bother?"

She mumbled, and then explained to John,

"Basically, you can just barge in there and grab it, you donut!"

John scratched his head.

"I thought you said I was an idiot, not a donut?"

"Just get in there!"

They tumbled in. Roark looked at them and said jovially,

"Some challengers, have we? What are your names?"

They leapt to their feet, and Josie said,

"Um...that's a gym leader, am I right?"

"Duh...yeah, it's a...um...strange sight!"

"To, um, steal all the pokemon we can!"

"Yeah, that's our... super duper plan!"

"Josie."

"John."

"Glameow's outside... come on?"

"You've got to do what we, uh, say!"

"Otherwise we'll huff, and we'll puff, and we'll blow your house away!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're here today!"

Recognition dawned on both Connor and Roark's faces. Connor shouted,

"Hey! You're Team Rocket! Mum and Dad used to tell us bedtime stories about how Uncle Ash's Pikachu used to blast you off!"

Roark cried (he was quite an old man by now)

"I remember you! You did something or other with an old challenger of mine, Ash Ketchum!"

He furrowed his brow.

"It wasn't marry him, was it?"

Josie snapped.

"Firstly, NO! And secondly, that's our parents you are thinking of!"

John said in an uncertain tone,

"Um...we're here to steal your Prinplup!"

Josie nudged him.

"Uh...come on out, Alakazam?"

"Spotlight, Gastly!"

Josie chanted after John. Roark made to take out a pokeball, but Connor stopped him.

"Don't- this is personal."

Roark cocked an eyebrow.

"How is it personal? You've only just met them!"

Connor shrugged.

"I dunno, I just always wanted to say that! Go, Kirlia!"

Kirlia spun around in the spot.

"Stop showing off, I'm not even a coordinator! Use psychic, and blast them off!"

"AARRRGHH! JOSIE AND JOHN ARE BLASTING OFF A- FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

"We forgot about Glameow, Kirlia!"

"AARRRGHH! GLAMEOW IS FOLLOWING THEM!"


	4. D is for Daisy

**Me: YES! I've been wanting to write this chapter ever since I first thought of this fic!**

**Drew: Ohhhh...sugar rush...(holds ice pack to head)**

**May/Me: Haha!**

**Drew: Why aren't you ever on my side?  
**

**Me: I told you! I am addicted to torturing you!**

**May: Me too! Even if I do lov- oops.**

**Drew: What? WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY????**

**May: Nothing! (blushes) Pokemonisthebest?**

**Me: Yes?**

**May: Can we torture Drew? Pretty pretty please?**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer. **

**May: Doesn'townpokemononwiththestory!**

Chapter 4- D is for Daisy

Daisy stomped into the pokemon center. She picked up the phone, and screamed into it almost before her mother's face appeared on the screen,

"He beat me! AGAIN!"

Her mother sighed.

"Tom?"

"YES TOM! HE BEATS ME EVERY TIME!"

Her mother sighed again.

"And am I right in thinking you have developed a crush on this boy?"

Daisy answered without changing the tone or volume of her voice,

"YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Her mother smiled.

"And am I also right in thinking he seems to you arrogant, rude and conceited?"

"BINGO!"

Her mother laughed out loud.

"That's really weird, because that's exactly how your father seemed to me. I love him so much."

She gazed into space dreamily. Daisy snapped her fingers.

"Hello-o! Still here!"

"Huh? Oh, right."

Her mother giggled.

"So, one day I just managed to live up to his standards!"

"MAY!" Daisy's father ran down the stairs. He looked at the phone and smiled.

"Hi Daisy!"

Then he turned to May.

"May, our bedroom is a jungle. LITERALLY! Didn't you notice all the leaves and trees and vines?"

May shuddered.

"I've tried not to go in there since the wild Arbok family moved in."

Daisy's father spoke to the camera.

"Correction: One day she will live up to my standards."

A Butterfree flew down the stairs and swooped over their heads.

"Wrong again. One day she might live up to my standards. C'mon May, we're calling the pokemon catchers."

May's eyes widened.

"They won't hurt them, will they, Drew?"

Drew grimaced impatiently.

"Of course not, just release them! Sorry Daisy, whatever you were talking about will have to wait."

He hung up. Daisy called,

"But what should I do?"

"Explain yourself?"

Daisy whirled around and gulped.

"T-Tom? How much did you hear of that?"

He winked.

"Enough."

"Um...gotta go!"

Daisy was gone as fast as lightning. Tom sighed. Guess his secret would have to wait until another day...


End file.
